


First Winter

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Family, Gen, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time after Celebrían left Middle-Earth, Elrond is still missing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Raina
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Author Note: Written for MC Insanity Forum:   
> _Challenge#1  
>  Subject: snow  
> POV: Elrond (can be either first or third person, author's choice)  
> Specifications: none_

**Imladris**

Elrond sat upon a balcony, and sighed heavily as his thoughts turned to his beautiful wife and he remembered how she would dance on the white blanket Mother Nature would drop from the sky above.

The lord left the balcony, and headed out onto the snow; his eyes were transfixed with the view as he remembered his dear wife in the good times, joyous and full of life, and the love she held for him and their children.

Elrond knelt on the snow, his eyes bearing unconsciously into the snow as one delicate memory of a time in the snow flashed into his mind.

**__**

Flashback

He watched Celebrían as she took some snow into her hands, laughing she seemed to enjoy the gifts of winter that fell in their homeland.

Elrond walked up next to her, and did the same as she, only the snow seemed to leave his hands, or rather to slip through his fingers.

The lord observed how she moved the snow in her hands, and then she shared some of hers with him before she stepped back a few feet and threw it at him.

He did not duck and received a punch from the snow; Elrond heard the soft laughter of his children in the background along with his wife’s voice. He smiled at her as he caught her gaze, and wanted to say the words that were to her alone; he noticed the look her eyes held, it was the same as his, and the love between them seemed to grow as the snow fell around them.

Elrond took several steps toward after his wife, who had decided to hide; his eyes continued to scan the area he knew her to be, not wishing to lose sight of her. He knelt and took some snow in his hands, then he hide it behind his back.

“My dear sweet wife, where are you?” He asked as he hid a grin, still walking in the same direction she had went.

“Nana... nana...” he heard his sons and daughter calling for her, and wanted to curse them for ruining his moment to retaliate in the same or almost the same way she had hit him.

Though luckily for him, Celebrían did show her head, and it was all that Elrond needed; he took his chance and threw the snowball at her.

Laughter was heard behind them, and he could see the soft eyes staring at him; a grin spread across his face as he watched his wife.

In that moment he blessed his children for giving him the chance to throw snow at her, the same as she had done to him earlier.

****

End of Flashback

He watched how they walked in the snow, following him.

“Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen...” he called to them, but he could go no further. He held back tears as the memory pulled at his heart.

“Ada,” Elrohir began, and his twin continued for him, “We miss her too.”

Elrond’s gaze turned to his daughter and he noted the sadness that filled her eyes, and yet there was a stern look set into her face.

“You are not alone, Ada.” Arwen told him, letting him know the fact that seemed to haunt them from time to time.

“It is the first winter... without her next to me...” Elrond explained, his voice thick with emotion.

“I know,” Elladan said; he glanced at his brother and sister and added, “ _We_ know that, Ada, it is our first winter without her too.”

Elrond nodded and locked eyes with his children, knowing that he was not alone in mourning the fact that she sailed away; his children missed her as well.

****

The End!


End file.
